Si no me quieres hoy
by Nicky-Potter
Summary: Dos chicos que se aman, están separados solo por error del destino.....Se podrán reconciliar? Novio de Ginny?...............Dejen reviews!...4 CAPI!
1. Recuerdos

Si no me quieres hoy 

1º Capi: Recuerdos

Ginny iba caminando por la calle....Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que había salido de Hogwarts y se sentía muy sola. Su hermano al fin se había decidido a quedarse con Hermione, se había decidido a confiarle sus sentimientos y ella le había correspondido.

Sin embargo Virginia no tenia novio, solo amaba a una persona y esta había sido vil, cruel y despreciable, alguien a quien todos querían era el chico más famoso del mundo, era......Harry Potter. Solo ella sabía lo duro que le había sido separarse de "el niño que vivió"....Nadie supo nunca que el la había despreciado para irse con otra, con...Cho....

Nadie se imaginaria jamás que Harry Potter había sido tan malvado, que mientras eran novios en Hogwarts lo había visto con ella, a orillas del lago, los dos besándose.  Ginny había salido corriendo, no aguanto mas y esa tarde termino con el .Nunca más volvieron a verse...

.............................................................................................................................................

Esa tarde Harry había llamado a Ron para saber como iba la boda de él con Hermione  y también para saber de ella.....Saber si ya estaba de novia con otro, él no lo hubiera soportado......

Años pasaron desde la  última vez que la vio, esa última vez donde ella terminó con él.... Nuca supo lo que pasó, pero se tuvo que conformar con saber de ella mediante Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo.

   Supo que ella había estado melancólica los últimos días, porque sería? Habían pasado tantos años....Pero él quería hablar con ella....Si, lo haría, la buscaría y hablaría con ella....

Pero, afortunadamente para él, no tuvo que esperar mucho...Cuando salió a comprar el regalo de bodas, se encontró a Ginny caminando por la calle...Harry llevaba un gran paquete, por lo que no la vio, y ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien...

-Oh..Disculpa, no me di cuenta......-dijo Ginny hasta que vio a Harry detrás del paquete...-

- Ginny!- exclamo Harry-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Por Favor dejen reviews..^o^   Es mi primer fan fic!


	2. El plan de Ginny

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, siento haberlos hecho esperar.......Pero ya estoy aquí... ^o^ Ya lo había escrito, pero mi "lindo hermanito" apretó un "lindo botoncito" y borró todo....... Tuve que escribirlo de nuevo...  
  
2º Capitulo: El Plan de Ginny  
  
- Ginny, debemos...hablar- dijo el chico, mirándola suplicante  
  
- Potter, no tengo nada que hablar contigo- miró para otro lado cuando dijo esto, ya que si lo miraba a los ojos caería a sus pies, estaba muy guapo y además todavía no se reponía de la impresión de verlo, después de esto intentó irse pero Harry la detuvo con su mano.  
  
- Ginny, por favor, solo unos momentos- ya la gente los estaba mirando raro  
  
- Está bien, pero no ahora, estoy ocupada, tengo que hacer unas compras- mintió  
  
- Que te parece si te invito a cenar?- dijo Harry con un tono de suplica  
  
Ginny lo pensó un instante, y al fin, para su pesar, no pudo decir que no.  
  
- Bien, pasaré por ti a las 7.00-dijo aliviado de que ella aceptara-  
  
- Claro Potter, y ahora puedes soltarme?-  
  
- O si, claro...  
  
Ginny se fue sin saber porque había aceptado la invitación, pero algo estaba claro.. Ella todavía lo quería, pero no iba a caer en su trampa otra vez. El problema es que Potter debía pagar por lo que le hizo hace cinco años, lo que le hizo con Cho, pero como hacerlo para tampoco dañarse a si misma? Debía arriesgarse... Lo malo es que no meditó las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.......  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^  
  
Harry llegó a su casa y por fin en muchos años, se sintió feliz. ¿Quién diría que un simple sí a una invitación a comer lo dejaría tan revitalizado, con nuevas ansias de vivir?  
  
Se arregló, se puso una polera con cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones color marrón (N/A: yo me lo imagino muy lindo), esperanzado de tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con Ginny, de poder entender o mejor dicho saber porque ella lo había dejado hace cinco años, desde ese tiempo él se sentía solo, no podía ni quería olvidar a Ginny, sentía que sin ella no podía respirar, y por lo mismo no había tenido novias desde aquel entonces, ya muchos de sus amigos se habían casado y ahora también Ron y Hermione estaban a unos días de su boda, Harry Potter no había querido comprometerse si amaba a otra, y ahora estaba apunto de hablar con la persona que más había querido en su vida, pero no sabía que las cosas no saldrían como el esperaba.... ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^  
  
Ginny mientras se arreglaba en su apartamento para salir había llamado por teléfono a su mejor amigo, el único que supo de lo que Ginny había visto hace 5 años pero ella no lo sabía, ella solo sabía que podía confiar en él: Neville Longbottom, nadie lo diría, pero ella confiaba en él 100%. Algo que ella tampoco sabía era que él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace años...  
  
Con esta llamada telefónica se puso en marcha el plan de Ginny, lo que no sabía era que con este plan dañaría a Neville, a Harry, y lo peor de todo, a ella misma..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y ahora, a contestar los reviews:  
  
GINNY-LUNALLENA: Gracias por leer mi fic!!! Siento no poder actualizar tan seguido, la inspiración me llega de súbito, no lo controlo, jejeje ^o^ Bueno, con este capítulo sacarás tus propias conclusiones con respecto a si Ginny le hace caso a Harry o no..... y por supuesto que no eres mala ^^ ,todos tienen derecho a opinar, sobre el futuro de Ginny ^.^  
  
Tunuviel-killoa-hisoka: Gracias por leer mi fic!!! (siento por repetirlo tantas veces es que me emociono *Nicky casi llora de la alegría*....) Leeré tus fics uno de estos días no he podido hacer muchas cosas, pero prometo que lo haré ^^  
  
Alba1: De nuevo gracias por leer mi fic (ya parezco disco rayado ^^) Yo también creo que es una pareja muy linda, y bueno, seguirá el suspenso, jejeje ^^  
  
sara fénix black: Bueno, me encantan tus historias, creo que tienen un toque especial que a lo mejor nunca tendré.... pero hago lo mejor que puedo y bueno, se que el capitulo fue corto, pero preferí dejarlo hasta allí para mantener el suspenso, ^^ . Harry tendrá que andar detrás de Ginny después de todo....Le haré sufrir por lo que hizo, jejeje ^^ Te mando besos desde Chile! 


	3. En marcha

Hola! Gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews!! (les contesto al final) Realmente para mi es muy importante que me dejan sus opiniones, espero que sigan haciéndolo.

Al fin aquí ya el tercer capitulo. Siento no actualizar tan seguido, pero en mi mente hay dos historias más, que, antes de poner en ff.net me gustaría avanzar en su historia.

NOTA 1: Todo le pertenece a Rowling, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Harry, Sirius y Remus, eh, ejem, bueno de los personajes de Harry Potter.

NOTA 2: Alicia (o sara fenix black), me gustaría hablar contigo para que me ayudes ¿puede ser? ¿de qué? Pues ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, jajaja ¿Puedes mandarme un mail? Este capítulo te lo dedico a tí!!!

****

3º Capitulo: En marcha

Ginny llamó por teléfono a Neville, quien vivía solo en una casa que estaba a 10 minutos caminando de la casa de Ginny. Los dos tenían teléfono y habían aprendido a usarlo, porque en su profesión (los dos jóvenes eran periodistas) lo utilizaban continuamente, si eras periodista, estabas obligado a tener teléfono.

- Aló Neville- dijo en la línea telefónica Ginny-

- Ginny, ¿eres tú?- exclamó Neville- Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Emmm.. no muy bien Neville- este frunció el cejo- es que- ¿cómo decirlo?- me encontré con Harry hoy día en la mañana y...-

- No digas más- interrumpió Neville- Ginny, sigues enamorada de él? ¿ o me equivoco?- Neville ya no era el chico bobo que todos recordaban de Hogwarts.

- Pues Neville, no te puedo mentir, sé que es una locura después de tantos años y por lo mismo te quiero pedir un favor-

- ¿Un favor?, Ginny no hagas locuras-

- Neville,- Ginny respiró profundo- quiero que seas mi novio-

Neville estaba en shock. Le costó mucho hablar. Realmente esto era algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo. En otras circunstancias él hubiera sido inmensamente feliz, pero..

- Ginny, creo que está tomando esta decisión por razones equivocadas- exclamó desesperanzado, porque se dio cuenta al fin de que Ginny Weasley aún no olvidaba a Harry Potter-

- Errr, Neville, lo que te pido sería de mentiras, o sea, novios de mentiras, sería algo cómodo para los dos, así si tienes alguna chica que te guste, no importa, porque seríamos novios solo enfrente de Harry.

- Peor aún, Ginny, o sea que solo quieres jugar conm..- se interrumpió súbitamente- No creo que esto sea sano para ti- "Ni para mi, tú eres la chica que me gusta, Ginny", pensó-

- Neville, te lo suplico, solo por hoy- pidió Ginny con un tono encantador al que nadie podría resistirse, menos Neville-

- Está bien...¿Qué quieres que haga?- se resignó Neville. Sabía que Ginny cuando le pedía que hiciera algo con ese tono de voz, el no se podía negar. Tal vez porque era, pues bueno Ginny-

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer- Ginny se dispuso a con tar su plan a Neville-

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry estaba muy feliz. Ya iba llegando la hora de que fuera a buscar a Ginny para cenar. Mientras más lo pensaba veía más prospectos para el futuro. El futuro de él y Ginny. ¡Serían tan felices! Espero los minutos que hacían falta para ir al encuentro de Ginny Weasley. 30 minutos, 20 minutos, 10 minutos, bueno, ya era hora de irse o sino llegaría tarde y lo menos que quería era causar una mala impresión.

Salió de su casa, la cual quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, tomó un taxi, le pagó al muggle 10 euros y llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Ginny. Tocó el timbre y le abrió:

- ¡Neville Longbottom! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Harry

- Yo, pues- se veía incómodo- Soy el novio de Ginny- dijo

- ¿Qué?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hola, pues aquí termina el capítulo, siento si está algo confuso @.@ ,son las 2:30 de la mañana y tengo sueñito, es que la srta. Inspiración me llega siempre a esta hora, cree que duermo en el día y despierto en la noche, como un vampiro!! jeje ^o^

Y ahora, reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Alba1: Como ves mi inspiración no tardó tanto como creías. Realmente me gusta ver que hay personas a las que les gustó mi fic. Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y a todas las personas que has leído el segundo capítulo y que no han dejado reviews, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ^^U


	4. Todo se aclara

Hola!!! (Auch!!) Se que me merezco ese golpe y muchos más por no actualizar T.T Realmente lo siento mucho, Tres meses! Pero empecé mis clases, y no había tenido tiempo, y (_Conciencia: Ya estás aquí dando excusas_) ¬¬ Bueno, en serio que lo siento mucho, no les prometo nada, pero intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible, por ej. este chap lo hice de a puros pedacitos, en mi clase de Biología, en mi clase de Psicología, en la otra de Biología . (_Conciencia: Ya cállate! Que quieren leer el chap!_ ) Okas… abajo le contesto sus reviews…

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rowling  u.u ..ya quisiera yo que Remus fuese solo mío o que me lo regalaran para mi cumple . (_Conciencia: Tu cumpleaños ya pasó ¬¬_) Pero no importa ¬¬ algún día será mío!! U

**4. Todo se aclara**

- ¿Qué?- gritó Harry-

- Pues eso, que Ginny y yo somos novios- Neville miraba hacia el suelo y se movía incómodo, cuando de repente aparece Ginny y lo abraza por la espalda-

    Harry mira la escena sorprendido y a la vez triste, nunca se imaginó en tal situación…

- Nevi, cariño, lástima que no podemos salir juntos esta noche, de todas maneras, mi pequeño problema- dijo esto mirando a Harry- se termina hoy mismo, así que salimos mañana, ok?-

- Ehhh, si, claro, Ginny, saldremos mañana- Ginny le dio un beso en la boca en señal de despedida y Neville se puso completamente rojo de la sorpresa, y porque no, también vergüenza…. Al fin y al cabo no eran novios de verdad…

_FLASH-BACK_

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, - Ginny le contaba el plan a Neville…

- Tú serás mi novio enfrente de Harry, sólo enfrente de él, cuando no esté presente, claro que nos comportaremos normalmente, como amigos-

- Pe.. pe.. pero Ginny- Neville empezó a tartamudear de repente- No, no, no puedes hacer eso, está… mal…-

- Neville, esto será un favor, y yo también te deberé una.. Por favor Neville…-

Neville no podría resistirse a su petición… no a algo que ella le pidiera…

- Ginny, te puedo preguntar, ¿porque estás haciendo esto?-

- Ya me lo preguntaste Neville… Lo hago- la voz de Ginny se quebró en este instante- lo hago porque Harry me hizo sufrir mucho…. Tú lo sabes, yo te conté lo que pasó-

- Pero te voy a repetir lo que te he dicho todos estos años, tal vez lo que viste no fue real, no fue lo que realmente pasó… a lo mej..- la pelirroja lo interrumpió-

- ¡Como que no fue real! Neville, yo los vi, a él y a Cho!!! no puedes decir que no fue real si YO los vi! Pero el punto no es ese, el punto es que quiero sacar a Harry Potter de mi vida! Para siempre!-

Y con eso acabó la conversación. Neville accedió a ayudar a Ginny, ya que quería que ella fuese feliz, sea como sea, y tal vez, sin Harry de por medio, Ginny abriría su corazón y al fin vería a Neville con otros ojos… ojos de amor…

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y con el fin de sus pensamientos, Neville desapareció, para así dejar que Ginny saliera..

- Y bien Señor Potter? Nos vamos?

Harry todavía estaba sorprendido y con la boca abierta, pensaba: "¿Cómo Ginny puede estar de novia con Neville?, o sea, no es por menospreciarlo, Ginny se merece algo mejor que él, alguien como… yo…"

Cuando al fin Harry salió de su ensoñación, vio a la chica dando golpecitos con el pie, ya estaba impaciente.

- Okay, vamos-

Waoooo!!!! Terminé de tipear… son las…12:30…jejeje, no hallé otra hora desocupada Reviews!!! Los amo, sigan mandando más!!!

**Thurisaz7: **Waooo! Mi historia está en los favoritos de alguien! Que bien! Una razón más para apenarme de que este chap haya salido tan tarde…. Pero volveré a repetir.. tal vez me demore con los chaps.. pero nunca voy a dejar una historia a medias Besos para ti también

**Sara Fénix Black: **Hola chica! Como estás? Yo aquí, con lo de siempre, ya sabes, escuela…. Ya necesito vacaciones . Y más ahora que tengo que hacer un ensayo muy largo, y ni siquiera lo he empezado! Bueno, como esa frase: Yo soy yo y mis circunstancias…. Mis circunstancias siempre son las mismas… Ayyy, ya empecé a desvariar.. tengo sueño!

Con respecto al fic… mmm, tal vez funciona el juego de Ginny o tal vez no… eso no lo sé ni yo… muajajajaja, no es cierto… eso si, sea como sea, intentaré de que todos los personajes de esta historia terminen felices… lo que no quiere decir que les acortaré el sufrimiento, y hablando de sufrimientos… deja de hacer sufrir a Sara y a Sirius! Jajajaja, nos encontramos en el msn pronto, chau!

**Ginny Potter W: **Hola! A ver... jajajaja, a mi me pasa igual… a veces quiero que sufra… muajajaja, pero a veces me da penita y ya no quiero que sufra más… En este chap ya apareció completo el Plan de Ginny… creo que esta chica me salió un poquito loca… menudo plan que se le ocurre… (_Conciencia: ¬¬ Tú eres la que escribe el fic, recuerdas_?) Ehhh, verdad U .. Todos le tienen cariño a Neville… y Harry (Lo sé, Neville al parecer va a sufrir mucho, pero lee lo que le dije a Sara.. y verás lo que pienso, )

Y otra cosa, leí uno de tus fics en Harry Argentino, y me gustó mucho el de Sirius… , me llegó al corazón.. T.T.. Porque??? T.T Rowling es mala… u.u.. Ya te dejo, chau! Y Gracias!

Reviews! Quiero más reviews!, Bueno, aunque sea para críticas, que sean constructivas eso si… Gracias! U

Y ahora, le haré promoción a mis fics... Lo siento, no lo pude evitar

**_Sola_**: Muy cortito... Sirius/Hermione... Si no has leído el quinto libro, no lo leas T.T Dense una vuelta por este, no se arrepentirán Arreglado! No me querían salir las letras cursivas ¬¬

**_Las jugarretas del destino:_** Draco/Ginny, Basado en mi historia, de la vida real.. Sólo esperemos que no termine como aquella.. Ejem, ejem…. Dos chicos que se quieren.. pero por causa del destino.. y unas personillas por ahí.. les costará reunirse….


	5. La cita ¿Te quiero o no?

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo por Fanfiction… jajajaja, lo siento mucho.. sé que el capítulo pasado fue un fiasco… pero mi inspiración andaba de vacaciones.. y al parecer volvió con este chap, que tenía escrito hace mucho en mi cuaderno, pero que no había tipiado porque realmente no tengo mucho tiempo… tengo dos semanas de vacaciones y no saben la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer cuando me conecto, y tb fuera de internet… **

**Díganme, son vacaciones si es que tengo que estudiar para tres pruebas en estas semanas? No, Cierto?**

**Bueno, no los hostigo más con mis problemas… y agradézcanle a Sara Fénix Black, porque si no fuera por que ella me recuerda que tengo que subir los chaps… tardaría aún más en actualizar… u.u**

**Sara! Siento por no mandar review aún.. no he leído absolutamente nada en fanfiction… Y he estado muy ocupada con las juntas de Hogwarts Chile…**

**Ahora si, el chap n.n**

**5. La cita.... ¿Te quiero, o no?**

****

Harry le comunicó a Ginny que irían a un restaurant muggle, por lo que, no podían aparecerse (desde que Harry había derrotado completamente a Lord Voldemort, su fama había crecido aún más, y ya casi no paseaba por el mundo mágico), se fueron caminando, ya que el lugar quedaba a solo unos 10 minutos.

El sitio en que caminaban, era realmente muy bonito, tranquilo, que incitaba a la tranquilidad y al silencio. Tal vez por ello casi no hablaron, o simplemente, porque no sabían que decir.

Harry observaba el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny que caía delicadamente en ondas sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules, esos ojos que amaba con locura.

En cambio Ginny, de vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas hacia Harry, mientras pensaba que todo podría haber sido distinto... Pero él lo había arruinado todo.

Llegaron al sitio muggle. Era un sitio donde había un largo pasillo para llegar a las mesas, estas estaban a un rincón, ya que la parte principal estaba constituida por la pista de baile, y un escenario más alto en que se alzaba un imponente piano. A la entrada del pasillo estaba el mozo, quien los acomodó en su mesa. Ordenaron su comida, pero después callaron de nuevo. Harry, tratando de romper el silencio, intentó entablar conversación con Ginny…

- Y vas a ir a la boda de tu hermano?- Harry pensó que no se le podía haber ocurrido una pregunta más tonta-

- Por supuesto que iré. No me lo perdería por nada, al fin esos dos se casan… supongo que tú irás no? Al fin y al cabo son tus mejores amigos..- dijo Ginny y en voz más baja añadió- y nosotros los juntamos…-

- Claro, no podría faltar, y tienes razón nosotros los juntamos, recuerdas?-

- Este… si… hace años ya de eso… -

- Si, desde que terminamos…-

Después de esto hubo un incómodo silencio. Los chicos se miraban, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. En tanto cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… empezó a sonar una canción.. alguien se había sentado al piano, y cantaba precioso.

(Esta canción es de Cristian Castro… creo que se llama "Te llam", pero no estoy segura… si alguien sabe.. que me lo confirme o me desmienta ;)

_Hola amor…_

_Quiero despedirme.._

_Antes de irme necesito oír tu voz_

_Hace tiempo que no hablamos_

_Que dejamos en silencio nuestro amor_

**(Pensamientos Harry)**

Ginny, te amo… pero estás con Neville… porque me dejaste? Nunca me lo dijiste… aun me amas? No lo creo.., Intenté acercarme antes a ti.. pero no me atreví.. y ahora es tarde…

**(Pensamientos Ginny) **

Porque Harry? Porque me engañaste con Cho? Estábamos muy bien… yo te amaba... será que aun te amo? No. Eso es imposible…

_Te llamé porque te quiero todavía_

_Porque en mi la rebeldía ya pas_

_Porque sé que nuestro amor que fue tan grande_

_Aun está en algún lugar del corazón_

**(Pensamientos Harry)**

Te amo todavía… te amo todavía… sácate eso de la cabeza Harry Potter!! Como olvidar.. este amor.. si es el mayor que he sentido en esta vida.. nunca la has olvidado.. nunca

**(Pensamientos Ginny) **

No lo amo… no lo amo… lo sé… el me engañó, no lo amo.. ahora estoy feliz… pero que digo… lo que siento.. es solo nostalgia por algo que no pudo ser… simplemente eso, nada más…

_Te llamé porque no aguanto mi tristeza_

_Y no puedo soportar tanto dolor_

_Porque nadie va a borrar toda la huella que dejaste con tu amor_

_Que dejaste con tu amor_

_Que dejaste con tu amor_

**(Pensamientos Harry)**

No sé si algún día ame a alguien tanto como te ame.. te amo.. y te amaré… Ginny Weasley… Lo único que lamento… es que no te pude expresar todo lo que siento por ti.. Tal vez lo haga esta noche.. aunque.. de que serviría?

**(Pensamientos Ginny) **

Porque te volví a ver? Estaba muy feliz, con mi vida, mi trabajo en el periódico, y tu llegaste a desordenarla toda… Y lo peor… hiciste que dudara que es lo que siento por ti.. no niego que hace años tú lo eras todo para mi, pero ya no… ya no! Y llegaste para recordármelo… Fuera de mi vida de una vez, Harry Potter!!

_Hoy yo sé que somos uno para el otro_

_Que los dos somos un solo corazón_

_Y aunque tarde yo aprendí que no hay olvido_

_Que destierre para siempre un gran amor_

**(Pensamientos Harry)**

No pude olvidarte… fuiste mi primer gran amor… Cho no fue nada en comparación contigo.. nada..

**(Pensamientos Ginny) **

Si pude olvidarte… aunque hayas sido mi gran amor… he estado con otras personas sin acordarme de ti.. aun no entiendo como volviste a aparecer en mi vida…

_Te llamé porque la vida es una sola_

_Y en la mía esta faltando tu calor_

_Te llamé porque un amor que fue tan grande_

_Aún está en algún lugar del corazón _

**(Pensamientos Harry)**

Me siento solo… no he tenido novias desde que rompí contigo.. claro que tuve oportunidades, pero no te podía olvidar… no te puedo olvidar!! Te amé demasiado… y todavía lo hago….

**(Pensamientos Ginny) **

No.. yo ya no puedo sentir nada por ti Harry… eso es imposible… y yo sé que ya no estás en mi corazón…

Luego de que terminó, todos aplaudieron y volvieron a sus conversaciones… Solo ellos dos seguían en un obstinado silencio, hasta que Ginny lo rompió.

- Harry, para que me invitaste a cenar?

- Ginny, tal vez lo que te diga no tiene mucho sentido ahora, pero yo… todavía te amo-

Otro silencio… más largo que los anteriores…

El corazón de Ginny empezó a golpear violentamente… Sería posible que ella aún sintiera algo por Harry? No, eso es imposible, ya lo sé, se dijo a si misma.

En ese momento llegó lo que pidieron para comer (N/A: Bastante tarde… .)

- Yo estoy estupendamente con Neville, y no me gustaría…

- Lo sé, Ginny, - le interrumpió Harry- me di cuenta de que ustedes se quieren mucho, y no me interpondré ni nada parecido-

La pelirroja pensó que al parecer su plan funcionó, pero no dejo de estar triste por eso, un asomo de tristeza apareció en su cara, que Harry interpretó como lástima.

- Bien Harry, creo que eso ha sido todo- Se levantó de la silla, en la mesa su plato estaba intacto.

- Quieres que te lleve a casa Ginny? No te ves muy bien- exclamó Harry preocupado, y ofreciéndole el brazo-

- No te preocupes, puedo caminar a casa sola… está cerca..-

-Segura?- Dijo Harry-

-Completamente. Adiós Harry

-Adiós Ginny-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Y aquí el chap!!! Bueno.. me disculpo de nuevo por el chap pasado… Pero era para que vieran que no me he olvidado del fic… Gracias por sus reviews n.n**

**Thurisaz7: **Hola de nuevo! Gracias por tus comentarios.. Nunca voy a dejar un fic de lado.. me demoraré, pero nunca haría eso.. Gracias por tu review nn

**Sara Fénix Black: **Si se que fue corto, si se que fue corto T.T y que los deje en las mismas,.. pero tu sabes que hago lo que puedo.. ni en vacaciones tengo descanso uu Gracias por el review nn

**Ginny Potter W: **Hola! Es verdad la escuela absorbe.. y yo tengo jornada completa.. toy todo el día metida allá.. aparte de que me queda como a una hora T.T Bueno, como ves seguí tu consejo.. Muchas Gracias nn Incluso.. yo no me creo muy buena escritora… No sé como hay personas a las que les gustan mis fics nn

**Vary: **Encontraste mi fic T.T y yo que no quería.. Bueno, no importa.. ahora solo queda que me des tu opinión, vale?

**Gracias por los reviews de nuevo.. aunque creo que esta vez no los merecía.. pero bueno…**

Y ahora, le haré promoción a mis fics...

**_Sola_**: Muy cortito... Sirius/Hermione... Si no has leído el quinto libro, no lo leas T.T Dense una vuelta por este, no se arrepentirán Arreglado! No me querían salir las letras cursivas ¬¬

**_Las jugarretas del destino:_** Draco/Ginny, Basado en mi historia, de la vida real.. Sólo esperemos que no termine como aquella.. Ejem, ejem…. Dos chicos que se quieren.. pero por causa del destino.. y unas personillas por ahí.. les costará reunirse…. Se viene actualización!!! Solo espero que el tiempo me deje ú.u


End file.
